New Awakening
by papagina97
Summary: Renesmee is 13,but appears 16. Jacob and Renesmee's relationship is well on its way. Except something or someone brings it crashing down, but will the pieces be put back together?


**Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoy my sequel to Breaking Dawn. Please comment and tell me exactly what you think.**

Chapter 1

It was an attack. _Run, _I said. No one heard me speak. It all happened so fast. I saw the lifeless body on the floor. I screamed.

"Wake up! Don't worry, everything's fine. Shh." A familiar voice cooed. I opened my eyes and saw my mom and dad at the side of my bed with a frightened expression.

"Renesmee, are you alright? Everything's okay, honey." persuaded my mother.

"I'm alright. I just had a nightmare, that's all." I replied.

"Okay then. Try to go back to sleep, love. We'll see you in the morning. We love you." exclaimed my father.

"I love you guys too." I said. I looked up at the ceiling and realized I wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon. I peeked at the clock on my nightstand. 3:36 a.m. I didn't care; I got up out of bed and changed into some jean shorts and a red t-shirt. I snuck out the front door, even though my parents probably heard me and ran to the main house. Inside were my aunties, uncles and grandparents.

"Good morning Renesmee! Why aren't you still sleeping? It's quite early." greeted my grandmother.

"Good morning. Umm I couldn't sleep very well so I got up." I lied, not wanting to be reminded of my frightening nightmare.

"That's too bad. Would you like any breakfast?" she asked.

"No thank you. I'm not very hungry." I answered.

"Alright, sweetie." she replied.

I went over to see my Uncle Emmett who was watching the slap chop infomercial on TV. I laughed to myself. It wasn't a surprise.

"Hey Nessie!" exclaimed my Uncle as he picked me up into a gigantic bear hug.

"Hey, Uncle Emmett! Why are you watching this?" I asked.

"Nessie, I watch this because it's so cool! Watch! Look how it chops everything into all those little pieces!" he answered with a huge smile.

"I see. It's amazing!" I replied.

"I know! By the way, Jacob's here." he said.

"Where? Why?" I asked.

"He couldn't sleep so he came to hangout." he answered.

"Okay. Thanks Uncle Emmett!" I replied, practically running out of the room. I finally came to the living room where Jacob and Alice were watching Entertainment Tonight or something. Jacob immediately stood up grinning and kissed me.

"Good morning Renesmee! Why are you up so early?" he asked in his husky voice.

"I couldn't sleep. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Same thing. I was too excited for you birthday tomorrow. "he answered. I was turning 13, though I looked 16 or 17. He probably more excited about my birthday than I was.

"Why are you excited?" I asked.

"'Cause I can't wait to give you your present!" he answered.

"Come on Jake! What is it?" I asked.

"I'm not telling! Enough with all the questions! Let's go for a walk." he replied. We both walked out the door hand in hand into the dark early morning sky. I could tell that he was staring at me, I could feel his gaze.

"What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

"I thought you were done with asking questions." he replied smug.

"Just tell me!" I exclaimed.

"I was thinking about your birthday and about you and I." he answered.

"I know you want me to stop asking questions, but I need to know. What about that stuff?" I asked.

"That you are just 12 really and truly, even if you look like your 16. I don't want to rush us. Just because you look older than you are doesn't mean I have permission to take part of your life away. I don't want to ever rush you Nessie. Always tell me if you feel that way." he replied.

"I will, Jacob. Don't worry! EVER! I don't feel rushed at all. Just forget about my age. I'm matured, that's the way I was born. I'm different than a regular 13 year old." I convinced.

"I know. It's just I worry about you, Nessie! 'Cause I love you." he exclaimed.

"Don't worry too much. I love you too." I replied. I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him. After that I could tell he was a bit more relaxed.

"Okay, I'll try." he promised. I took his hand and we went back to the house. We sat down on the porch steps and Jacob put his arm around me.

"How 'bout going to the beach today?" he asked.

"Sounds good. When should we go?" I asked. He looked at his watch; it was 7:02 a.m.

"How 'bout 8:00? That way we can eat breakfast and then head to LaPush." he explained.

"Sure thing." I replied. We went inside and grandmother must have heard us because she was already making eggs and frying bacon.

"WOW! That smells great!" exclaimed Jake.

"I heard you say breakfast, Jacob. I knew I should start right away!" replied grandmother.

"Thank you!" Jacob and I said in unison. Soon enough the table was set and grandmother poured a gigantic glass of orange juice for Jacob and an average amount of juice for me. Once we ate, I went upstairs put on an orange tankini and my favourite surfer shorts over top. I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs.

"Grandmother? Could you tell mom and dad I'm at LaPush with Jake?" I asked.

"Sure, dear. Have fun!" she answered.

"Thank you!" I replied. Jake and I ran out to his car and hopped in.

"Let's go!" he exclaimed. We rode off to LaPush. I felt excited. I was excited whenever I was around Jake. My mom compared him to the sun. This was a perfect comparison. He always brightened up my day, but his bright rays of light couldn't reach me in my dream. Which felt like it was slowly going to become reality.


End file.
